


Mom's Gambit

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breast Sucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spying, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A mother struggles to fight her lust for her son.
Relationships: Mom/son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mom's Gambit

Abigail Bright sat on her unmade, queen size, bed, holding her head in both of her hands. She was quavering horribly. Her breath sawed in and out of her, while her heart rampaged painfully in her chest. She suddenly slapped herself as hard as she could, and repeating the dose, struggled not to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she moaned, "Oh, God, what's wrong with me? For heaven's sake, he's my own damn son!"  
  
She shuddered when she looked down at herself and recalled she was only wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. Her hips were wide, her stomach was chubby, and her breasts were large enough to require ordering her bras online. What if her son had woken up? What if he had seen her like that? What if he had been awake for what she had done? She slapped her round, pretty, face, a third time, knocking curls of auburn hair about, and at last, sending tears down her light caramel skin.  
  
Twenty minutes ago, Abigail had quietly crept into the room beside hers, which contained Michael Bright, her only son. A high school senior, he was chubby like his mother, tall, handsome, and very nearsighted. She had sheltered him all his life so that, despite being brilliant at math and science, he was woefully inept at social graces. Until a few months ago, she'd seen her boy as a treasure she was tasked with guarding from the ravages of the world. But as she'd tiptoed through the darkness, darker thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
All that day, she'd berated herself for those thoughts, but Abigail just couldn't resist any longer. She'd found her son asleep, wearing a tee shirt and boxers, breathing softly, on his stomach, and looking perfectly adorable. With her heart in her throat, she'd closed the distance to his bed and stopped as her stomach knotted with pure terror. She'd told herself that it wasn't too late. She had yet to do anything. Turning around and going back would have been the easiest thing in the world. But she hadn't gone back. instead, she had bent low, and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart," she'd cooed very quietly, tenderly stroking his hair. "I love you. Mommy loves you, though I can never tell you that while you're awake. Not the way I mean it now, anyway. Michael I.." she'd stammered, "I..want to do things to you." Her hand slipped slowly down his back. "There's something wrong with me, Mike. I know I'm not supposed to, but...oh please! Don't think your mother is a dirty little slut. I just need...," she moaned, gripping his boxer covered ass. "Please forgive me. Please let Mommy play for a bit."  
  
So saying, she'd gently rubbed and squeezed his ass, thanking God that the boy was a heavy sleeper. The night had been a warm one, and the smell of Michael's sweat was far more intoxicating than Abigail would have imagined. She'd bent low once more to lightly nibble his ear as she timidly pushed the material of his boxers into his crack. Her pussy had begun to tingle and her nipples to stiffen against the material of her bra. She'd slipped her hand under the waistband of Michael's boxers.  
  
He squirmed slightly as she'd cupped the flesh of his bare ass, and Abigail's heart had nearly stopped beating. For several seconds the woman hadn't dared to move, but Michael had only yawned and slept on. When her courage had returned, she'd groped her son with one hand while she'd rubbed her aching slit with the other. Soon after, she'd carefully rolled down the boxers, exposing Michael's ass. She'd kissed both cheeks for several minutes before giving the hole a tentative lick.  
  
The moment she'd done that, Michael's head shot up from the pillow and he'd begun to look confusedly about him. Only the darkness, and a lack of glasses had kept him from spotting his mother at once. Quiet as she could, Abigail fell to the floor and slid under her son's bed. By the time he'd been able to see properly, nothing seemed to be out of order other than his boxers, which were a bit loose, having slipped down his ass.  
  
Abigail didn't leave her hiding place for another ten minutes, until she was sure Michael wouldn't hear her leave. She'd dashed for her bedroom as quick as ever she could, and now she was drowning in disgust and shame. She had almost destroyed her entire life just then.  
  
"This has to stop," she moaned. "This has to stop!"   
  
And at that moment, she resolved to bury her feelings for her son. In just a few months, she reasoned, he'd be off to college, she'd find a proper boyfriend, and this nonsense would die off. Tonight would be nothing more than a secret she took to her grave.  
  
For the most part, Abigail's plan worked, and though her lusts didn't diminish, she kept herself under control. That is, until three weeks later, when Michael came home with a friend.  
  
"Hello, mom," he said in his quiet voice, signaling his friend to come into the living room. "This is Judy Miller. I'm helping her with her homework."  
  
"Read 'doing it for her'", Abigail muttered darkly to herself. "That's nice," she said out loud. "I'll just scramble out of the way, then." And she slipped upstairs, while the pair of them headed for the dining table.   
  
At the top of the stairs, she opened and shut a door, so that Judy would think she was alone with her son. She could see nothing from where she was, but whatever either of them said would be crystal clear.  
  
Judy was a fucking little whore. That much was clear to Abigail at once. She'd been hugged up on Michael the entire time she'd seen the two of them, and the girl's top was at least a size too small. Abigail swore to herself that if Judy was wearing a bra, she'd eat hers.   
  
The girl hadn't paid her the slightest attention, and it seemed obvious she wasn't interested in Michael either. But she could tell Michael was very interested in her, and not just her body, though she knew that wasn't hurting matters.  
  
"Goodness! Quadratic equations are so hard!" Judy was saying in her best helpless young woman voice. "I don't think I'll ever figure them out. Could you do the first one for me, so I can see how? Please?"  
  
"Oh, they're not so tough," Michael replied confidently. "Here, I'll show you."  
  
"Hook, line, and sinker," Abigail sighed sadly.  
  
It went on like that for twenty minutes, until Michael gave a sudden, sharp, intake of breath.  
  
"Oh, relax," Judy admonished, giggling. "You'd think a girl never flashed you before."  
  
"Not in the middle of the point slope formula, no," Michael quipped dryly. "Plus my mom is right upstairs."  
  
"And either fast asleep or watching Netflix. Don't you want a quick reward for all the help you've given me? Go on, don't be shy," she said after a moment's silence. "You've earned it. Have fun, and I'll keep an eye out."  
  
When the wet, slurping, sounds hit her ears, Abigail's blood began to boil. She wasn't incensed that Michael was sucking a girl's tits in her home. She was enraged that the tits he was sucking weren't hers. She wanted to march down her stairs and strangle Judy with her bare hands, but that would mean jail time, and Michael would likely hate her for it. So she settled for undoing the fly on her jeans and introducing two of her fingers to her cunt.  
  
"Yes! That's a good boy," Judy was cooing. "Suck that nipple nice and hard. Oh,yes, nibble. That's right. Nibble it, Mike. Now lick the titty. Get it nice and wet. Now I want you to squeeze the other one, Mike. Roll the nipple with your thumb and forefinger. Good boy! Just like that! You're making me very happy. Suck my tit flesh now. Spit on it. Good. Now slurp it up. Oh, fuck yes, Michael. Polish those tits. Use your tongue and polish them for Judy. You're making me so fucking...give me your hand. Yes, Mike, right in my shorts. God, rub it. Oh, fuck yes. Rub that cunt. God, I wish you could eat it. A little faster now. Shit, finger me, Mike. That's it. Shove'em in there. Make me cream my fucking shorts. Make me cream, and I swear I'll blow you and swallow before I go home. Oh, you like that idea, don't you? Not a bit shy now. Ram four of them in there so I can fucking explode. Oh fuck...."  
  
Above the sounds of her fingers desperately pounding her twat, and her whispered instructions to Mike to "ream the fucking little slut", Abigail distinctly heard Judy clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of the orgasm raging through her. After that, there was two solid minutes of silence before a new set of slurping noises told Abigail Judy was honest if nothing else. She had to silence her own orgasm as her son's moans filled her ears. By the time Judy left and the glow of her climax had worn off, biting jealousy had made a decision for her. She was better than Judy in just about every way. She knew it, and she was determined to prove it.  
  
Two nights later, Abigail called Michael into her room. This was no new occurrence, but a thing that had happened many times before. In every previous case, however, she'd lectured him about school or responsibility or, in one awkward case, the need for contraceptives. This time, however, she'd steeled herself ahead of time. There was no conversation. She simply pulled him into a kiss. Hungrily, her tongue drove itself into Michael's mouth, white she hugged him with the utmost tender affection. When she finally released the boy, a level of shock she'd never imagined covered his face.  
  
"Mom...," he sputtered unsteadily.  
  
"I love you," she said plainly. "I know I'm not supposed to, but I do,, and I can't help it. You're going to tell me..."  
  
"There are rules, mom," Michael panted. "I love you too, mom. I never stop thinking about you, but the rules..."  
  
"There are rules against oral sex with girls in the house, too," she reminded him quietly, "and helping people cheat on their schoolwork. Couldn't you possibly break one more rule for your mother?"  
  
"I see we weren't quiet enough," Michael sighed. "Sorry about that. It's just that boys get a bit horny sometimes.."  
  
"I know," Abigail breathed. "Mothers, too."  
  
"Yeah. I was awake for that one," he replied.  
  
"You mean you felt me..." Abigail stammered, blanching.  
  
"Yes. And don't worry about it," he said, hugging her consolingly. "I enjoyed it a lot."  
  
"But then why did you stop me?"  
  
"If your mother tried to lick your butthole..."  
  
"Right. I'd probably stop her too. But I had to hide under the bed..."  
  
"Is that where you went?" Michael laughed boisterously. "I thought you ran out before I could get my glasses on." And he suddenly kissed her as passionately as she'd kissed him.  
  
"My God, she panted. What about the rules?"  
  
"If you love me enough to dive under my bed, then screw the rules," Michael replied  
  
Two hours later, the pair of them might have been in a dream. Michael was eating his mother's sloppy gash like a maniac. He was groping her ass, squeezing for all he was worth, while his mother swatted his ass and blew him better than Judy ever could. They were in violation of every rule they could think of, but neither one gave a rat's ass. They were happy. Very fucking happy. Whenever someone's mouth was free, that was clearly evident.  
  
"Keep smacking it, Mom. Yeah! Smack that ass! You can kiss it, and make it better later, but now, make those buttcheeks glow. Oh, God, your pussy tastes so fucking good! I'm gonna shove my face in and slurp up every fucking drop. Shit! Keep sucking it. All ten inches! All the way to the balls, Mom. All the way to the balls!"  
  
"I'll suck your balls fucking dry! Just ram your fucking tongue in my pussy! Squeeze that fat ass while you munch my sopping hole!" Chew my fucking clit! God! Use your teeth on that thing while I make your ass glow like a traffic signal. Feed me that cock! Feed me that thick ass monster! Fuck," she shouted, hurriedly disengaging from the boy. "Feed it to me!," she moaned, getting on all fours. "Pick a hole and pound the living shit out of it! Oh, shit! You're a sweetheart! Slam it in that pussy! Slam that fucker balls deep in my motherfucking pussy! Oh, God, Michael! Fuck your mother! Fuck your mother deep! Oh my shhiitttt!!!"  
  
They came together in a chorus of grunts and screams. Waves of pleasure, hot as the sun, seemed to melt the two into one. They collapsed into a patchwork of heat and sweat, and Michael's dick popped out to spurt a load of cun on Abigail's ass. They both watched in fascination as the boy's cum leaked from her twat. When Michael started to devour it from her pussy, Abigail came so hard it nearly knocked her out. From that day until the day Michael left for college, the house always smelled of cum, sweat, and pussy. And once Michael was officially gone, Abigail couldn't wait to get him back.


End file.
